Angel in the Dark
by ObsidianDreamer1
Summary: Who are you? She asked him silently in her mind, even as her lips remained firmly sealed. Who was this silent stranger who appeared before her like some dark angel? Why did he keep reappearing in her life when she least expected him? Who was he...and why couldn't she seem to let him go?
1. Chapter 1

**I am back after so long! It's been a long time, but I have a fresh new story starring the ever handsome Itachi Uchiha and the beautiful lady herself, Sakura. Quick snynopsis-Sakura Haruno was given over to her mother's cousin at age 1O after her mother disappeared without a trace. Nine years later, after suffering from abuse from her cousin, Sakura finally runs away, only to have fate take her in hand and put her Itachi Uchiha's path. **

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto.

**Authors Note**- I do so love reviews! Good reviews, bad review (so long as they are constructive), I welcome them all! Enjoy!

Angel in the Dark

Chapter 1

_SLAP! _The crack of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the house as defiant green eyes stared up coldly from the ground at the man standing over her. "Ungrateful brat!" The man yelled at her, "After everything I've done for you!"

"So," the girl asked coldly, holding her stinging cheek, "it's not like I asked to be here."

"Slut! Whore! Just like your worthless mother…" "Don't you talk about my mother, she was better than you ever deserved!" Sakura yelled back, finally getting angry as she leapt to her feet, still holding her stinging cheek.

This man, her mother's cousin, sneered at her angry words. "Better than me? Your mother was nothing more than a doped up crack-whore who probably died in some refuse pile…" _CRACK!_

The man stared stupidly at the blood flowing from his now cut open lip from where Sakura had hauled back and punched him in the mouth. Both her fists were clenched hard and her eyes flashed green fires.

"Now you've done it," he told her letting the blood drip on the floor, taking a menacing step toward s her, "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be crawling."

"Not likely!" she hissed at him and with startling speed, Sakura turned on the balls of her feet and raced out the door before her 'guardian' could more than sputter at her to stop.

"Bitch…whore…just you wait until I get my hands on you!" he yelled from the open door, but Sakura was fast on her feet and was already nearly out of hearing distance by the time the third word had left his mouth. She kept on running, even when the already darken sky gave an almighty boom and the skied opened up, drenching her within minutes.

Blinded by rain and pent up rage, Sakura ran headlong into the furious storm not caring where she was going, so long as it was away from her mother's hateful cousin, Hiroto.

It was a good half an hour before Sakura felt the burn in her legs and lungs, not to mention that all the rain she had accumulated, it felt as though her clothes weighed at least a hundred pounds.

As she stopped to catch her breath, she realized she had no idea where the hell she was at. She was completely lost.

Which made her grin, because if she didn't know where she was then Hiroto didn't have a chance in all nine hells of finding her. But her grin faded as the rain continued to pour down and she began to shiver violently.

Through the downpour Sakura caught a glimpse of a cluster of tree's and possibly what looked like a park bench. Pulling her rain soaked sweater closer to her body, she jogged over to the trees and saw that indeed there was a bench under the trees.

Only slightly less wet under the tree branches Sakura climbed onto the back of the hard bench, her arms wrapped around her middle, trying to preserve her precious warmth.

_Real smart Sakura, running out into this nightmare storm _her subconscious snarled at her. _ Better the storm than Hiroto, _she shot back, shutting her subconscious up for a moment.

Still she couldn't help but let out a miserable sigh, if only she knew where she was at, maybe if she were close enough she could go and find Ino and crash at her place for the night…

Lightning forked through the sky, followed by a thunderous roll that shook the very ground and made Sakura cry out involuntarily. Another shiver ran up her spine and despite her best efforts, small tiny teardrops began to slide down her cold cheeks.

_Damn it! Fuck mom how could you leave me with Hiroto? _She snarled silently at her dead mother's spirit, but just as quickly as her anger came, it was quickly dispelled. Katzumi Haruno had no idea that the day she walked out the door to go to work, she wouldn't be coming back to her then ten year old daughter. With no father known and no older siblings, Sakura was given over to the closest family member still alive, that being Hiroto Tadao.

_Doesn't matter, I am _never _going back! _She snarled silently and for once her subconscious agreed with her. However right now Hiroto was the least of her worries because at the present moment she was completely soaking wet with no end of rain in sight. If she didn't get dry and warm soon, she wouldn't have to worry about Hiroto trying to kill her, her body would go into shock and she would die of hypothermia.

Teeth chattering so badly her whole body shook with the force of trying to keep them quiet, Sakura was about to set out again and see if she could find a familiar street and get her bearings, when a sleek red Porsche pulled up to where she was vainly trying to stave off the rain.

Sakura stared dumbly at the black tinted windows and wondered why the hell this sleek car had stopped in front of her bench.

"Are you lost?" called out a voice from behind the slightly cracked window, "do you need help?"

It was distinctly male and automatically Sakura narrowed her green eyes. "S-sorry I'm not a prostitute so if you're l-looking…" she began hotly through chattering teeth but stopped short when the car door opened up, a black umbrella appearing.

"If I were looking for a female companion, it would not be for one who has been in the pouring for quite some time, young woman." The man behind the umbrella told her, his voice cool and detached.

Sakura stared back at the unknown speaker still with a wary gaze. She heard a heavy sigh from behind the umbrella and was shocked yet again when it moved forward and suddenly she was shielded from the rain under the thick and heavy umbrella.

Sakura looked up at her would be rescuer and nearly fell off the bench in the process of swallowing her tongue.

_Whu…_her mind babbled even as her subconscious purred with female admiration at the male before her. A face that seemed to be carved from polished alabaster framed by long ebony strands of hair and even darker eyes. Even the dark lines around his eyes could not take away from his overwhelming beauty, indeed it seem to only enhance the perfection of his face. He was dressed in a long black leather trench coat that nearly reached his ankles.

"Now, are you lost or are you merely trying to drown yourself?" he inquired in a polite bored tone.

"I-I", Sakura tried to answer, but racking shivers overcame her and she couldn't stop her teeth from chattering long enough to speak coherently. Almost with what sounded like a sigh of annoyance, the man with the shadows for eyes casually shrugged out of his leather trench coat and flung it around Sakura's shoulders.

"Get in the car," he told her, exasperation in his voice, "I'll take you anywhere so long as it is out of the rain."

Before Sakura could even let loose a protest, the man was already pulling her off of the bench and into his car, before she could even string two words together.

Sakura sank down into the passenger seat, her knees drawn up to her chest, shivering almost uncontrollably now, her hair and clothes streaming water into small little pools on the floor.

The man slid smoothly into the driver's side, the umbrella tossed into the back seat effortlessly. Sakura was sure he would say something about the mess of water she was making in his shiny car, but all he did was glance at her, frown and turn the heat on full blast, a wash of hot air making Sakura sigh with relief.

"Where to?" he asked as he sped away from the small bench and into the pouring rain.

"I…," she began but she was truly lost and had no answer for him.

Only the slightest quiver on his lips gave Sakura any indication what was going on behind that mask he called a face. "You truly are lost. Alright let's make this simple as possible, where would you like to be taken to?"

"Do you know the Yamanaka tea shop down by the fourth district?" she asked him softly.

He gave a slight nod of his head and said not another word as Sakura sat huddled in the leather seat, feeling some of the cold and moisture leave her body. Now that she was no longer freezing, her right cheek began to throb fiercely.

Absently she pulled a hand up to touch the tender spot, but stopped almost immediately as she realized her now silent companion was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Blushing with embarrassment, Sakura drew the soaking wet hood of her sweater around her head, hiding her from view. She shuddered as the water ran down her spine, but at least she wasn't being stared at.

_Who are you? _She asked him silently in her mind, but her mouth remained firmly shut.

"We should be there shortly."

Sakura was jolted awake by the polite, yet husky tones of the still nameless man next to her. She was startled to realize she had fallen asleep without even realizing it. She frowned at herself, realizing that this man could have taken her anywhere and she would never have known it.

"Was…was I asleep long?" she asked, hesitation in her voice as if she didn't want him to realizes she had fallen asleep.

"A few minutes, no more than ten." Was his indifferent reply.

Sakura nodded her head and stared out the window, watching the street lamps go by as they illumed her face in the window.

Much too soon, an eternity, the car came to halt next to a beautifully lit traditional tea house. Her longtime friend, Ino, was the daughter of the owners of the establishment.

They must have heard the car pull up for suddenly the house lights lip and Ino came flying out the front door, dressed in low slung jeans and a bright yellow long sleeve sweater that complimented her long blonde hair and wide blue eyes.

She skidded to a stop, her mouth dropping open as she eyed the sleek red car. Sakura unbuckled her seat, just fumbling slightly, before sliding out of the car leaving the warmth of the coat behind.

"Sakura!" Ino squealed, "I knew you would be coming!" She ran out into the rain, popping a bright pink umbrella over her and Sakura. "You're soaking wet! That pig of a cousin of yours came round looking for you, told him you weren't here."

Sakura swallowed hard, "He came here looking for me?"

Ino waved her off as she pulled her under the slanted roof, shaking out her umbrella. "Sure did about twenty minutes ago, he looked pretty pissed to. Guess you'll be staying the night then?" she grinned at Sakura, who could only smile and nod her head before turning her back to Ino.

She turned to the car, and was not surprised to see the window lightly rolled down so that she could see the mysterious man's face watching her and Ino.

"You'll be safe here?" he asked her, his tone polite yet Sakura sensed his genuine interest in her welfare. She wondered at it, they were practically strangers, but was grateful nonetheless.

Sakura nodded her head and moved closer to the car, she was already soaking wet, _ really what were a few more raindrops?,_ and leaned down. "I know the owners and Ino is a friend, I can stay here. I…never thanked you." She told him, her voice turning hesitant.

He gave her a blank look. "For what?" he asked, his voice still mild, still polite.

She frowned at him, "For stopping, for bringing me here…" _for being so nice to me, when you could have left me. _

He arched a winged black eyebrow at her and Sakura fell silent at his piercing and slightly mocking eyes. "Your friend is waiting for you." He told her and Sakura looked back at Ino eyeing them with avid interest.

Sakura sighed and turned back to the car, but he had already rolled up the window and reluctantly Sakura stepped back and watched as he drove out of sight, Ino chattering in her ear, but she only heard half of it.

_Who are you? _She silently wondered and with one final backward glance, followed Ino inside the tea house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **Yeah I know the first chapter was rather vague, but I promise it will pick up very soon! Many, many thanks for the reviews and for those of you already following the story, you make it all worthwhile!

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto. I just play in their world.

**Reviews! Reviews! The good, the bad and the ugly I accept them all!**

**Angel in the Dark**

**Chapter 2**

"_Yet come to me in dreams, that I may live_

_My very life against through cold in death;_

_Come back to me in dreams, that I may give_

_Pulse for pulse, breath for breath;_

_Speak low, lean low,_

_As long ago, my love, how long ago"_

_-Christina Rossetti_

"So…tell me everything!" Ino demanded as Sakura stepped into her room, now dry and warm and wrapped up in a pale yellow yukata, her shoulder length pink locks curling damply around her shoulders.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and sat down on Ino's bead, wrapping the ends of her hair in a fluffy white towel and drying vigorously. "What do you want to know?" she asked her rather demanding friend.

Ino glared at her and tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Like why was Hiroto looking for you and what the hell is with that bruise on your cheek and holy hell who was the hot guy with the killer car who brought you here?" she bombarded Sakura in one breath.

Sakura could only stare at her for a minute as her brain wrapped around all the questions Ino was firing at her. "Okay first as far as the bruise is concerned I got this when I was out in the rain, I smacked into a tree branch climbing up onto the bench." She told Ino first and foremost, her tone grave and Ino dropped the glaring look.

"And the real answer?" she asked, anger already coloring her tone. Sakura sighed and pushed and errant wet lock behind one ear. "I think you can already guess he did show up on your doorstep looking for me after all."

"Bastard! Wait until I tell-…" Ino screeched out, jumping to her feet but Sakura yanked on her wrist, pulling her back down on the bed.

"No!" she hissed at her friend, "You tell _no one. _Not your mom or your dad or anyone else you can think of!"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't!" Ino growled at her, pulling her wrist out of Sakura's firm grasp. "Gods Ino, I know you must be a natural blonde or have you forgotten what Hiroto does for a living!" Sakura reminded Ino, her voice a mix of amused exasperation and anger.

A dawning look came over Ino's face but it was replaced by anger once again. "I don't care, he is just one man! If I told daddy…" but Sakura gave a hard shake of her head.

"I don't want your parents involved. Everyone who has ever tried to stand up for me, Hiroto has driven away. Please, Ino when they ask tell them I got hit in the face by a tree branch."

Ino gave her a miserable look but eventually she agreed to not tell her parents. "So…what about that car and that _guy, _I didn't know you went for the mature type."

At this Sakura squirmed uncomfortably when Ino kept pestering her for information about him. Like who he was and where he lived and what he did to afford such a fabulous car.

When Sakura tried evading her questions, Ino began glaring at her once more. "Why are you being so secretive about this guy…unless…." She gasped out, "he's your secret boyfriend!"

"No he's not my boyfriend!" Sakura retorted her arms crossed over her chest.

Ino mirrored her pose, "Well who is he then and I want an answer!"

_Damn it, pit bull Ino is on the scent. She is definitely not going to let this go, _with a resigned sigh, Sakura made her confession. "I don't know who he is."

Ino's eyes narrowed dramatically and she could practically see the wheels going around in her brain. "What do you mean you don't know who he is? He brought you here after all!"

Sakura bit her lip, "Umm yeah, about that. You want to know the reason I was so wet when I came here? I got lost in the rain while running from Hiroto and that guy just sort of….showed up."

"Explain, now." Ino's voice was like ice and Sakura knew that she was in for it, big time.

"I was sitting on a park bench, freezing my ass off by the way, and wondering if I shouldn't find a phone to call you when he just….pulled up. He asked me if I was lost and needed a ride and…well." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

She counted silently back from five and sure enough as soon as she hit _one; _Ino began yelling, right on cue.

"You got into a car with a complete stranger! Holy hell that guy could have been a serial killer or a pervert! He probably thought you were some prostitute…"

Sakura stopped her on that one. "I told him I wasn't a prostitute and to go find a different date and he informed me that if he wanted company it wouldn't be with a woman half drowning in the rain."

Ino's lips twitched at that one. "Well, you did look rather pathetic with you hair all matted and your clothes soaking wet."

Sakura glared at her, even as she dropped the towel from her now slightly damp hair. "Gee thanks Ino, you're all heart." But her tone was light and Ino merely smirked at her before turning serious.

"I'm glad someone brought you here, I was starting to get worried after Hiroto showed up, but Sakura…that was really reckless. You're lucky that guy was such a gentleman…" Ino trailed off, her eyes going vague and Sakura wondered what had caught her attention.

After several minutes of un-Ino-like silence, Sakura couldn't stand it any longer. Her curiosity got the better of her. "Ino, what is it? You look like you just saw your favorite pair of jeans on sale and wondering if you can get your dad to pay for them."

Ino blinked at her before laughing. "No…actually I was thinking about the guy in the sport s car. I didn't get a good look at him but I swear his face seems familiar…I'm just trying to remember where I've seen it."

Sakura gave her a bemused look. "Maybe he was a guest here at one time?" she offered up. Ino stared at her for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe, but never mind that. You're staying here. You are not ever going back to Hiroto."

Sakura blinked at Ino, wondering if she had heard right. "Ino…I can't stay here…" she began but Ino was already waving her hand at her, dismissing her words.

"Look the reason you haven't left that bastard is because you have nowhere to go and no money saved up to move right?" Ino asked her point blank and Sakura had to concede the point on that one.

"So you stay here as long as you need to. Eventually you will find a job and then you can do something with your life." Ino informed her.

Sakura gave her an amused look. "For your information, I actually have a job. It's why I was getting home so late. I thought Hiroto was working the midnight shift tonight, but he surprised me by being home."

Ino gasped at her before lightly punching her in the arm. "You didn't tell me you had a job! Oooh where are you working?"

Once more Sakura gave a mental sigh and braced herself for the outburst she knew was coming. "I work at the _Jade Butterfly._"

This time Ino's gasp wasn't one of happiness, but shock. "Wait…the _Jade Butterfly_….Sakura that's a hostess club!"

Sakura glared at her. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Ino glared right back at her. "You are so not working there! If you need money that badly I will make daddy give you a job here, where at least you won't have to do perverted things!"

Sakura stared at her friend for a moment, before she burst out laughing. "Perverted things? Ino do you even know anything about the job?" When her friend remained mutinously silent, Sakura shook her head in silent laughter.

"Ino the _Jade Butterfly _isn't a place where men go to get laid. Hell we aren't even in the same district as that kind of thing. Yes the men do come to the club for female company, _but that is all."_ She stressed the last part to Ino, who was still looking doubtful.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You want an example, fine. Kaori has an entire clients list and the only thing she does is play the game _GO._ Men line up waiting for Kaori to play because she had never been beaten. Myakka does nothing but recite poetry all night for a group of doctors who bring their wives to listen to her."

"So what do you do exactly?" Ino asked, and Sakura could hear the thaw in her voice.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I mingle with the gentleman. I pour them drinks and listen to them talk and every once in a while someone will pluck up the courage to dance with me and I do. I swear I am not doing anything inappropriate or illegal. I entertain mostly rich businessmen who are too busy to have a girlfriend or wife and just want a female companion to pass some time with."

Ino sighed and shook her head. "Okay fine, it's not like you're a child anymore. But," she told Sakura holding up a finger, "if you ever decided that you no longer want work there or someone bothers you, you tell me immediately!"

Sakura laughed and promised Ino, a mixture of relief and apprehension settling over her.

She was safe with Ino and her parents for now, but she wondered just how free she was with Hiroto still out there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Wow so many wonderful reviews and first and foremost any literary mistakes are mine and mine alone. So apologies in advance and many thanks for those of you brave enough to point out my minor mistakes. Having said that, I am so happy everyone is enjoying my newest creation. I assure you, I have many surprises in store!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I just play in their world.

Chapter 3

"_But when we look_

_At each other so_

_Then we feel_

_How little we know;_

_The spirit eludes us,_

_Timid and free-_

_Can I ever know you?_

_Or you know me?"_

_Sara Teasdale_

A week had passed since that incident with Hiroto and she was still staying with Ino and her parents, grateful for their generosity but at the same time she would be thankful for when she had enough money to move into her own place.

_Now as long as Hiroto stays quietly out of my life I should be okay, _Sakura thought absently as she brushed a strand of pink hair away from her eyes.

"…kura...Sakura!"

Sakura blinked as she realized the club owner, Lady Mehri, had been calling her name for several minutes.

"Lady Mehri! Forgive me!" Sakura immediately apologized with a low bow…or at least as low as a bow her dress would allow her.

"Forgive me Sakura but you have seemed…distracted of late." Lady Mehri told her, much to her chagrin. Lady Mehri was a beautiful older woman that Sakura would have guessed around her early forties, but the simple agelessness of her face, she could have been closer to sixty and Sakura would never know the difference.

Tonight she wore an elegant kimono of pure black with white chrysanthemums decorating the long sleeves and lower edging of the kimono. Her obi was a rich deep gold with silver swirling clouds. Her hair was artfully pulled up into a high chignon with onyx and gold combs thrust into the sides of her hair. Her makeup was minimal, just a touch of kohl around her eyes and deep ruby for the lips.

For the hundredth time that night, Sakura wished she had a tenth of the owners' grace.

"I am truly sorry, Lady Mehri." Sakura apologized again to the older woman but Mehri waved off her apologies with an elegant gesture of her hand. "You are always so professional my dear; I trust you are not having any problems?"

"No, all the clients are very nice", she assured her boss, "I enjoy my job very much."

Mehri nodded her head, the subtle light glinting off the combs. "Very good, I expect excellent things from you Sakura. Now Lord Tsubasa and Kaikou have requested your presence."

"I will go to them immediately." Sakura told her with another bow and made her way to where the gentlemen were seated. She was amused to see that Lady Hinata was already in front of their table, play softly on the _koto_."

"Lady Sakura!"

"Cherry Blossom, be seated!" this was from Lord Tsubasa, who owned more than quite a few flower shops. Next to him, smiling at Hinata, was Lord Kaikou who was a lawyer for a very prestigious firm.

They were regular clients of Sakura, as she was always happy to see them, for they were easy to deal with and demanded very little of her.

With a warm and friendly smile in Hinata's direction, for which she returned, Sakura settled between them.

"Now Kaikou and I have a bet going on and we would like for you to settle it for us. Tell us who would be better…" Sakura listened as Lord Tsubasa began discussing politics with her as Hinata's _koto _played softly in the background and once more she was grateful for finding this job.

_This job is perfect, what could possibly go wrong?_

_Two hours later…_

Sakura bid goodbye to the gentlemen and walked back to the table, cleaning up the glasses of sake as Hinata lay to rest her instrument, giving her fingers a much needed break.

"Lord Kaikou seems much taken with your playing." Sakura told the lilac-eyed young woman.

"Oh…do you think so? He is very kind." Hinata replied back softly, a soft blush on her pale cheeks. It always amazed Sakura that such a shy and timid girl as Hinata worked at the _Jade Butterfly, _but she was very popular with her skills at the _koto _and Sakura got the impression that Hinata also enjoyed her time at the club, despite her near crippling shyness.

"I-…"Sakura was about to reply but stopped as both women turned to the commotion at the door.

"Damn bastard, I didn't know you were taking me here!" whooped a loud voice full of surprise and laughter.

"If I had known you were going to act like a moron, I wouldn't have bothered." Growled out his companion, a darker timbre to his voice than his loud friend, cold like shards of ice.

The loud one had bright blonde hair that spiked out everywhere, Sakura couldn't tell if this was deliberate or if he just didn't bother to brush his hair, but he was dressed impeccably in a dark two piece black suit, the jacket left open to reveal a metallic blue silk shirt underneath, the exact shade of his eyes.

His companion was the exact opposite of the blonde with midnight black hair and even dark eyes, pure shadows. He too was dressed in the two piece black suit, but his dress shirt was blood red, a compliment to his dark looks and pale skin.

Sakura turned to Hinata, who gave a tiny shrug of her shoulders to show that she didn't recognize either of the two men.

Sakura narrowed her green eyes as Lady Mehri went to greet them herself. She didn't do that unless they were high on the client list, who demanded her personal attention.

_They can't be much older than Hinata or myself for that matter, so why is Lay Mehri greeting them personally? _It just didn't make much sense to her but then Sakura have herself a mental slap and told her that it was none of her business.

"Hinata maybe we should-…" Sakura began and once more stopped before completing her sentence as Hinata's lovely lilac eyes grew very wide and she was clutching her _koto _so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

Sakura turned to see what had terrified the girl and saw that both men and Lady Mehri were staring at her. With a wide grin on his face, the blonde sauntered over to where Hinata was still sitting on her padded cushion.

"Wow…you're beautiful! Hey can you really play that?" The blonde asked, pointing at her _koto. _With terrified eyes, Hinata nodded her head without saying a word.

"Great! Hey bastard I want this one!" the blonde called out his companion. Sakura decided that 'bastard' must be his nickname, since the blonde kept calling him by it.

"Fine, we'll take her. Preferably in the private area?" the dark eyed one told Lady Mehri, the dark timbre of his voice bored as he addressed the owner. Much to Sakura's surprise, Lady Mehri gave them a very deep bow. "Of course, whatever you like." She told them, her lovely voice perfectly respectful. She turned and gestured for Hinata to rise. "This is Lady Hinata, one of the finest _koto _players to grace the _Jade Butterfly, _I am sure you will be well pleased with her music."

"Yes…yes. It's his birthday, whatever he wants tonight." The dark eyed one told her, as though he could care less.

"Hey, I'm Naruto, you're names Hinata right?" Naruto, the blonde, introduced himself offering his hand for Hinata to take. With a deep swallow, Hinata allowed herself to be pulled up, leaving her instrument on the cushion.

Naruto was still holding her hand, staring at her as though he had been poleaxed.

Sakura smirked silently; Hinata had that effect on men. Tonight she wore a traditional kimono of the palest ice blue with a spray of pink cherry blossom petals on the long sleeves. Her obi was also the same pale pink of the cherry blossom, but with blooming green and gold vines winding their way around her obi. On her feet were the traditional split toed socks.

The paleness of the kimono and obi contrasted beautifully with her dark purple hair that had been pulled up into a complicated knot of braids, with a single comb of dangling silver beads down the side of her face.

When she just nodded her head, still not speaking his grin dimmed only briefly before he turned back to his friend. "Oye! Bastard you done yet? I'm ready to start my birthday celebration."

The dark eyed one rolled his eyes but walked over to where Hinata and Naruto were standing. "Must you be so loud," he told his friend, annoyance creeping into his voice.

Naruto ignored him completely. "Come on already, this night isn't getting any younger."

Now that Hinata was surrounded by both men, she shot Sakura a look of apprehension. Sakura felt pity for the girl; Hinata always had a hard time with new guest, so Sakura bent down and picked up her instrument.

"Here Hinata, you will need this." Sakura told her, allowing Hinata to free her hand from Naruto's grasp and accept her instrument.

"Who are you?"

Sakura turned to the dark eyed one and two things struck her at once. One, he was drop dead gorgeous, in a dark and predatory way, and second his face reminded her of someone, but she couldn't remeber who he reminded her of. "I am Sakura," she told him plastering a false smile on her face, "I was just leaving."

"Wait…Lady Mehri would it…be alright if Sakura joined me…I mean us." Hinata spoke up for the first, causing everyone to stare at her, especially Sakura.

"Sakura…she has a l-lovely voice…you did say it was your birthday, correct?"? Hinata continued bravely, turning to Naruto, a shy smile on her face.

"I uh…yeah…" he replied, a dazed look still on his face at meeting her smile. "If you want her to joins us, sure!" his tone sounded less hesitant this time.

He turned to friend. "Sasuke? You mind if Hinata's friend sings for me?"

Sakura could only stare at Hinata, her own eyes wide in shock. Hinata _never _spoke up, but now she had practically forced her to join them.

"Are you any good?" the one called Sasuke asked her, his dark eyes narrowed as he studied her.

Sakura repressed a shiver as those dark eyes looked her over. For some reason this one put her on edge but she would be damned if she let her discomfort show.

Instead once more she plastered that fake, sweet smile on her face. "I have an acceptable voice." She told him, and once again she was shocked when Hinata spoke up for the second time that night.

"Sakura has a beautiful voice, all the clients ask her to sing for them but she rarely does." Hinata told them, still smiling shyly at the men. "You won't regret it, I promise you."

"Fine. She can join us." Sasuke turned to Lady Mehri who had joined them. "We're taking the Lady Hinata and her friend. We are expecting a few more to join us, but no other exceptions. Is that clear?"

Lady Mehri once more gave them a deep bow of respect. "It will be as you ask. Please enjoy yourself and you make keep Lady Hinata and Lady Sakura for the rest of your stay here."

Sakura could only stare at Hinata, who gave her a shy but happy smile now that she was no longer going to be alone.

_Hinata what have you gotten me into this time?_


End file.
